User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Hey guys, as of now, let's just limit the number of admins to 6, including me. That means to say that we can only have two more. People who want special user rights have to then sign up for chat mod or rollback. I don't want the wiki to turn into a site whereby people just sign up for the sake of becoming an admin. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) And dude, please dont change your user right management after I've changed it. I got spammed 4 times on my mail lol. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Nahhh it's fine :) Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) You need 50 edits to have RB Rights or Chat-Mod. It would have non-sense... It is supposed that you need to be very active. Right now, we're giving Joe the chance to post a request for Chat-Mod, later after getting those, for RB and finally for Admin... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 15:42, October 25, 2013 (UTC) 1 more spot left. And no, Jalen. Don't try to save spots for both admins. It's up to them if they want. Our wiki doesn't need to bend down to wait for them. If others want to and are better, we'll add them first. I'm the founder here, I'll make the final decision. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You are not inferior to me lol. I'm just saying if they're taking too long and others are better, then we'll choose the others. And also, I made you a bureaucrat because you wanted to be one. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Calm down dude. Yeah, I get your point. We'll see how this goes. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we're friends, but I'm trying to say that this is Our Wiki, we created it, not them. And well, with them here, I think we would be... excluded... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) What do you want it to be about? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but with famous Admins/Bcrats and everybody asking for help to them you feel that way... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We're getting pretty well known. Check out the pic I posted on Dany's wall. Yay! :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I've messaged Darkcloud as well regarding the offer. If he accepts, we'll just add him as admin, since we have enough b-crats here. :) Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 13:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) 0_0 When did this happen? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! He needs to follow all the Requirements. He's an experimented User right? So... All the Requirements please. And another thing we're supposed to be bureaucrats but we're still admins... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 18:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yup? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, I ''would like, but, why do you write it like that: A lot of power? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Is it about..... Someone ummm....? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:24, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Thesonofneptune101. I already gave up my B-crat Rights and demoted myself to Admin. Why? Pride. I'm powerhungry. I want to control all. Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:02, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm online.... :) Are the newest templates that i created fine? I hope they dont look like the CHB ones or anything, so that we won't get into trouble again. Check them out.Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Back. Chat now? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Neptune, those pages are necessary. They are not "ripoffs" from CHB Wiki. Every wiki has them and you can't go deleting every page, you need to ask and our community (well, right now only Bird, Lee, you, I...) needs to be ok with the desicion. I'm not trying to be powerhungry or rude, I just wanted you to know that. :) -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 13:56, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Neptune, which pages were deleted? That you felt were ripoffs from the CHB wiki? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 16:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's true. There are many other wikis which have blog request pages as well. So we aren't exactly copying from the CHB wiki. However I feel that the decision to remove the report room is fine since we don't have much users yet. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 17:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. It was part of my "sorry" message. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Because we wanted to demote him and we didn't know he had a lot of homework and work. And also, you should stop look at other people's messages. Lol. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But that was one time, you do it all the time. When I talk with Lee, with Greak, with Stella, with Dark, with Joe.. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but please, just stop looking at my messages. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) That wasn't on your messages. It was on a Public discussion. Then, I realized that I should say sorry because I was the one who said he was inactive. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom< What's the matter with writing in Italics? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol. I only use them in "serious" situations. For example, a normal "you" is "u" and a "you" with Italics is like "U". -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't in every (sorry) sentence. Lol. And that's why I put serious with ". -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Guyssss, chill... >< Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay lol. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:45, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nep, I made you in charge of the chat moderators (chat moderator requests) seeing as you are super active on chat. So yeah :) In the future when we have users requesting to be chat mods you'll make the decision. Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how long is the block for Monique Daughter of Ares in the CHB wiki? Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 06:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) She's mad with you? Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 07:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) How can I make the User of the Month Template? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:47, December 1, 2013 (UTC) And actually, you didn't tell us about your categories.. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC) And why are you renaming pages? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup we can create those accounts but maybe we could wait until nearing the date where the first book comes out... It's a little too early now and i dont think we're gonna have much likes and followers until the series kickstarts. Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 08:12, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Nep, Lee decided that I was going to so that.. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:08, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm planning on keeping my number 1 spot, so don't plan on having it! :P Sorry for the late reply. Just saw your message today(yesterday?) and then I had to go shovel our sidewalk because of a surprise snowstorm. Of course, they didn't cancel school because there wasn't enough snow. Anyway, yeah I'm doing good even though I'm helping the KC Wiki clean up and undoing vandalism(constantly). I'm a rollback now, so it is a little easier, but still challenging(I'm not complaining though). Good luck getting the Number 2 spot! Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Neptune, the template is for users to see. If we don't have it, the users'll need to scroll down to see. Believe me, on wikis, I don't even pay attention to categories.. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Lee did it and she spent a lot of time and effort. And I mean, who wants to scroll down only to see If an article has that category? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:58, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) [[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']]